This Much Closer
by kwebba
Summary: AU. Olivia is close to finding her father. Elliot helps her along the way. bad summary... i think its pretty good... EO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I starting writing this like soo long ago and I just randomly started again. I hope you like it!! Please review so I can see if I still can write reasonably well… oh, and this will be EO.

* * *

**

(Olivia's POV)

I have this strange urge to find him. I haven't for almost eight years, but this case is bringing me back to it. There was this pre-teen named Timmy. He should have just been named Olivia Benson because we are basically the same person. We both had abusive mothers, bad childhoods, and last but not least, we both were products of rape. Even though he's only twelve, he's done a lot to find his 'father', but hasn't met his goal. Neither have I. I've checked the report, went over all the evidence, listened to her statement over and over again. I've tried everything, but have gotten no where. Even Munch tried to help, but he came up short too. After that, I just gave up. I kept thinking that it's impossible to find him. Then we get Timmy's case. I was just so amazed by how much this kid wants to know the truth about his father, just like how I wanted to. Anyways, I would really like to find my mother rapist A.K.A. my father. I just don't know what else to do though. Like I said before I tried everything. Well, I thought I tried everything…

I look up to see Fin standing beside my desk. His expression is hard to read. It's a mix of happiness and empathy.

"What's up, Fin," I ask as I lean back in my chair. He takes a deep breath.

"I was visiting my mom and one of her friends, Lilly. Lilly went to NYU back in the '60s. She was really good friends with an English major, Serena Benson."

"What," was all I managed to say. He remained silent for a couple moments.

"She was with her right before she was raped, but ran away."

"Why didn't my mother say they were together in her report," I asked myself out loud.

"Maybe she forgot they were together. If you wanna talk to her yourself, here's her address." He walked away and I just sat there motionless.

After work, I drive to this lady's house. When I pull up, I see a fairly old woman sitting in a wicker chair on her porch. I walk up towards the house.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson. I'm a friend of Fin Tutuola."

"Oh yes, take a seat. He told me about you. I went to school with your mother. It's a shame she passed away."

"Yeah. Fin said you told him you were with her the night she was attacked."

"Yes. He almost hit me to but I managed to get away. I wanted to help her but…"

"Did you see the guy?"

"Yes. I saw him earlier that day coming out of a good friend of mine's dorm. Leslie Potter."

"Do you have any idea where I can find Leslie?" I asked hopefully. I want this so bad. I need this so bad, I think to myself.

"Oh dear. It's been awhile since I've talked to her. I'm sorry. We lost touch after graduation." I thank her for her time and leave quickly. I speed back to the precinct to find some kind of info on this Leslie Potter.

Elliot's there when I arrive. He watches me as I jog, almost run, into the squadroom and take a seat at my computer, typing away.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks almost instantly. I'm not usually this excited about finding rapists or murders.

"Just getting some information for a case," I answer, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Oh, what case? We don't have any open right now." I can feel his eyes on me, seaching my expressions for some answers.

"Just some personal business," I say finally looking up at him. He can sense my annoyance with him. He knows what I'm talking about though.

I go back to searching on my computer. There's no Leslie Potters' fitting age requirements in New York. I try a nationwide search. There's only a few. The first one: Leslie Potter, 55, lives in Tampa Bay, Florida. Not her. She's too young. The second one: Leslie Miller (married to Jesse Miller), 79, lives in Nashville, Tennesee. She's too old. And the last one: Leslie Frank (married to Peter Frank), 63, lives in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Right name, right age. That could be her. I need to talk to Leslie Frank.

Well, looks like I'll be heading to Wisconsin…

* * *

**A/N: Some EOness next chapter. Please review. That'd make me extremely happy!! Woohoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one's longer. And there's EOness at the end!! woo woo!! Anyways, reviews would be great!!

* * *

(Past Tense, No POV)**

Olivia pushed herself up from her desk and walked towards her boss's office. She knocked twice, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement, and then entered.

"Can I help you, Detective?" the captain asked, concentrating on his paperwork. He didn't even look up at her.

"I'm gonna need some time off. Maybe like a week as soon as possible," she answered. She voice was a little shaky which caused Cragen to be concerned.

"Sure, take as much time as you need. You can go now if you want. Is everything okay, Olivia?" She simply nodded, thanked him and left the office.

Elliot watched Olivia exit the office and make her way to her desk. She rummaged with some files, then picked up her coat.

"You leaving already?" She just nodded and left. He wasn't going to take that for an answer. He chased her out of the squadroom, towards the elevators. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Wisconsin," she simply answered. He smiled.

"You found something?" She nodded. "You're not going alone. I'm coming with you." She was about to protest, but Elliot was already hurrying back into the squad room to tell Captain Cragen and get his stuff. She would have just left without him, but she didn't want to be that mean. And she would have been bored on the plane…

**A few hours later…**

"Got 'em," Elliot said, closing his laptop. "We leave tomorrow morning at eight." He had a satisfying look on his face like he was proud of himself. Olivia laughed as he sat next to her on the couch. He was staying over at her apartment so they could get an early start to the airport. "_New York traffic is a bitch," _he said when he had proposed the idea earlier.

"I'm glad you wanted to come with," she said after a few moments of silence. "I would have been extremely bored." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to be bored," he joked. "I needed a vacation anyway. Even if it is to Wisconsin." Olivia laughed once again, but then they went into another silence. "I miss this, us just joking and laughing and talking. It's been so tense around the precinct lately."

"I miss it too," she said, but then paused. "Remember when we got drunk after the Timmons' case and you spent the night over here?" Elliot laughed in embarrassment. Yes, he remembered. "In the middle of the night, you left the apartment naked and asked my neighbor for a cup of sugar."

"That was so embarrassing. I can't believe you just sat there and watched me. It's your fault." Olivia covered her mouth as she laughed even harder.

"That lady won't even make eye contact with me anymore. The poor old woman is afraid I'll pull off all my clothes and ask for sugar."

The two friends talked, laughed and joked for a couple more hours until Olivia started getting tired. Elliot noticed her string of yawns.

"You look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep," he suggested. "We have to get up early." She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, you know where the blankets and pillows are, right?" she asked. He used to be here a lot so he knows his way around.

"Of course I do." Olivia stood up and stretched for a moment before started to leave the room. "Liv, wait. I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you okay with all this? You know, getting closer to finding your dad and everything?" Olivia thought for a moment. It all still seemed kind of surreal. She's been waiting for this for years now.

"It's kinda weird, but yeah, I'm okay with it. Thanks for asking, though."

"No problem." And with that, she turned and headed into her bedroom.

**The next day…**

"Come on, Olivia! Let's go," Elliot pressured her. She was all packed, but now was checking if she had every last thing. _What is it with women these days_, Elliot thought to himself. She emerged from her bedroom with two full duffel bags. "Pack enough?"

"Girls need their essentials," she said, walking past him. He followed her and started towards the elevator as she locked her door.

"Here, give me your bags." She would have said no, but she was too tired to argue with him. She handed them over. Elliot had no problem carrying them with his one bag.

The drive was quick and easy and surprisingly, security at the airport wasn't a total pain in the ass. Before they knew it, they were on a plane to Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

"So, where are we staying?" Olivia asked, flipping though the latest People magazine. Elliot tore his eyes from his issue of Sports Illustrated and looked at her.

"Downtown at the Holiday Inn," he answered as he continued looking through his magazine. After a few more minutes, Olivia dropped her magazine on her lap and flung her head back. She stayed silent for awhile.

"Elliot," she finally said. "I'm started to get nervous. This woman I'm gonna go meet knew my father, the man who raped my mom. She was with him the day it happened. What should I say to her?"

"Calm down, Liv. Just ask her if she remembers the day and if she remembers being with him. You've done stuff like this before."

"It didn't hit so close to home." She closed her eyes and held back the tears. She felt Elliot's hand on her forearm.

"It'll be okay, Liv. Just be strong, okay? You can do this."

**Hours later…**

"I'm so tired," Olivia complained as she flopped down on the bed at the hotel. "Traveling is so tiring."

"Tell me about it," Elliot said, agreeing with her. "It's still pretty early but maybe we should turn it." He wasn't extremely tired, but if Olivia wanted to sleep, then he would too.

"I don't want to yet. Let's talk," she sat up with crossed legs and patted the spot next to her. "Come here." He sat next to her.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he inquired. Olivia shrugged.

"Anything. So, how are things going?" They haven't really talked in the past week or so. She didn't know what was going on in his life. He waited.

"The divorce is final," was the first thing he said.

"How do you feel about this? Like are you happy that she's happy? Or are you still pretty broken up about it?" He thought about it for a few seconds.

"I guess I'm happy about it, for the most part at least. It's still kinda weird to go home to an empty apartment."

"Elliot, what happened to us?" she asked, completely changing the subject which caught Elliot slightly off guard.

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess our lives were just getting complicated and we needed to sort some things out. I think we should be okay now though, right?"

"Yeah, we're fine now. But before…," she trailed off.

"… was my fault," he continued for her. "I pushed you away. I'm sorry for that. I have a hard time accepting people's sympathy."

"Yeah, I know," she joked. "You are the most stubborn man I know, Elliot Stabler."

"Oh yeah? Well, you, Olivia Benson…," he paused. He couldn't think of anything wrong with her. What's not to like about her? Then he continued slowly, "… are the most beautiful woman I know."

That completely shocked Olivia. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_ she asked herself. Before she could react, he was moving forward and their lips crashed together. Olivia pulled away quickly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," Elliot apologized. Olivia was silent.

"Yes, you should have," was all she said before she pulled him closer again.

**A/N: oooh, that's hot… I guess. Um, review and tell me if I did the kiss and stuff leading up to it well. I'm a little nervous about what you guys will think. And, does it seem like im going fast or slow or just right? or something... **


End file.
